A Myriad of Miracles
by Ragna's Fangirl
Summary: When Kaiba Corp is broken into and the only thing left behind is a little girl that won't leave him alone, Seto Kaiba's life begins to take a turn for the strange. Who is she? What happened to her? What's really happening under the surface of Domino High?


Author's Note: This is just an experiment. I'm a Seto Kaiba fangirl and a recent dose of Yugioh sparked the idea for a Fanfic. I don't know if I'll end up continuing this, but for what it's worth, here it is.

By the way, this story takes place when Kaiba was still at Domino High with everyone else. It wasn't originally intended that way, but it makes things easier for me, so yeah...

* * *

><p>It was black, stormy midnight in Domino City. Lightning blared in the distance while thunder deafened the ears with its fearsome roar. Streetlights dimly lit the soaked streets that were starting to look like they might flood. No one dared go outside tonight. None except two shadows that beyond the gate to what may be the most magnificent site in all of Domino City: The Skyscraper known as the Kaiba Corporation Headquarters.<p>

The first shadow closed the gate behind him with a gloved hand. He was tall and sickly thin, almost invisible in the dim light and rain. Behind him was the 2nd shadow, who sported a figure and height very much like a child's.

"Fate smiles on us." The first shadow said in a faint whisper that only a trained ear could hear. "These security cameras are next to useless in such heavy rain. But just in case, you better take 'em out."

"Gotcha." The 2nd shadow whispered, only slightly louder than the first shadow, but still barely audible. Within a minute, the two had crossed by every security camera, disabling it for just long enough to cross by it, but just short enough to not arouse suspicion of anyone who may be on duty to watch the security camera feed.

Finally, the two came to what they were looking for - the back entrance to the Kaiba Corporation. It was locked with a keycard reader.

"You do the honors, kid." The tall shadow whispered. A grunt of compliance came from the short one as it took out a card from her pocket. It was the one they had swiped off a guard they incapacitated on their way to opening the front gate. Normally, the security camera's would've picked up on it, but the 2nd shadow had made sure to take them out.

With a beep of acceptance, the back door opened for the two shadows, revealing an even darker place than the outside. The two knew that there would be no lights here, least of all at this hour of the night. The two shadows entered quickly and quietly as the door shut with hardly a sound behind them, leaving them utterly and completely in the dark.

There were no more words from the two shadows to went as quickly as they could without making a sound. They couldn't risk all the world, all the planning that went into this stunt being for nothing. After what seemed like a small eternity, the two found the room they needed - the room that lead to the simulation pod prototypes. The two shadows had heard about such things in the news, and once they had the door open, there they were right in front of them.

The two shadows froze at the sight of such beauties of technology. They could be used in such dreamlike, yet horrid ways, as was the nature of all technology. But this was different. The two weren't here for games, they were here to fulfill a dream. An experiment that had been in the making for nearly 6 years.

"Once we go in here, the lights are going to come on automatically." The first shadow said. "We must move quickly."

"Brother..." The 2nd shadow looked at the ground, crossing her arms as if she was cold. "... I... I'm not sure I want to do this anymore... mom would think it was wrong..."

The 1st shadow didn't even need to have his eyes visible - the younger one could sense his blazing glare. "Mom won't matter when we're done. This is your dream. The one you've, no, WE'VE wanted your whole life. You're going to be able to see things never before witnessed by mortal man...! Isn't that what you want?"

A small silence flickered through the air. "Yeah... yeah...! Of course I do...!" The younger shadow said, partly in whisper, forcing herself to be quiet with her words.

With a slight nod, the two stepped into the room. The moment they did, lights blared on from all directions. The sound of all the lights coming on in unison was like that of the lightning outside. They could only hope the guards weren't alerted, but they couldn't risk the entirety of the dream on that hope.

The two broke into a sprint, the smaller figure headed for one of the simulation pods and got in fast. The taller one took his laptop that he had been hiding under his clothes to protect it from the rain and hooked it up to the control panel with seemingly a thousand wires. His fingers seemed to type faster than the speed of light.

"With the technology I've compiled here..." The taller figure said to himself while he typed and hacked his way through various screens and settings. "And Kaiba Corp's holographic technology that can seemingly bring monsters to life... and my little sister as a base... I can create my very own Data Child...! A Duel Monster Familiar that exists in the real world and the Duel Monster Spirit World at the exact same time! I will be unstoppable!"

The taller figure slammed his finger on the enter key so hard that you could hear the key crack under the pressure. Sparks flew from the laptop to the control panel and through the wiring until a blast of blue lightning exploded from the simulation chamber and filled the room with a blinding light. Maniacal laughter echoed through the halls of Kaiba Corporation. The only sound worthy to be heard among the explosions of lightning and power.

* * *

><p>"Here's the room, the door's open sir!"<p>

A group of security guards had gotten notice of some strange disturbances and power readings from the simulation pod room, and had been ordered by Seto Kaiba (Who was, unsurprisingly, up this late working in his office at home) himself to go check it out. The readings that the room had been giving off were far too strong for anyone to ignore.

The guards had arrived to find the door slightly ajar, and upon entering, saw broken glass all over the floor. This was undoubtedly from the lights overloading with electricity and shattering, proof that something big had taken place. However, the place was deserted. Whoever had gotten in here had already left.

A guard pulled out his walkie-talkie-like communicator. "Sir, I regret to report that the place is deserted. Whoever was here is already long gone, probably."

"I'll have another group of guards search the grounds." The icy voice of Seto Kaiba spoke on the other end. His voice indicated his ever-calm and cool demeanor with a hint of urgency. "Have your team search the room. If the scoundrel is hiding, you better find him."

"Understood sir. I already have them looking, but there doesn't seem to be... huh?" The guard paused and the sound of running was heard on Kaiba's end of the reception.

"What's the matter?" Kaiba asked.

"Nothing sir, but one of the simulation pods in the back appears to be thoroughly damaged. We're attempting to pry it open." The guard sounded a bit excited.

"Why would you waste time trying to pry open a damaged pod?" Kaiba demanded.

"We think we see someone inside it, Sir."

"What?" Kaiba's reaction came swiftly. Someone had used a simulation pod and damaged it so severely that it wouldn't open? But how? And why?

"We have the pod unstuck, Sir." Kaiba was so immersed in his own questions, he nearly missed what the guard said. "Now opening... WHAT THE-?"

There was a horrible clattering sound, indicating that the guard had dropped his communicator. Shouting and the sound of sparks began to fly around, but Kaiba couldn't understand much of what was being said.

"What's going on!" Kaiba demanded, but it was futile, as there was no reply for several seconds.

"Mr. Kaiba!" A shout came from one of the guards who managed to find the communicator. He sounded shaken up and was breathing heavily. "T-there was a girl inside the pod! A little girl! B-but she was glowing and... and...!"

"And...?" Kaiba asked, sounding curious.

"And... s-she- GWAH!" The sound of static flooded through the communicator for several seconds, indicating to Kaiba that both the communicator, and possibly the guard, had been damaged.

A small, static-filled eternity seemed to go by, and Kaiba was about to turn off the receiver and give up. But abruptly, the static stopped, leaving silence on the other end of the line for a moment.

"... Hello?" Kaiba asked. "Is anyone there?"

_"Hello."_ Kaiba's eyes widened and he was taken aback at the reply. The voice was that of a little girl, but he couldn't help but feel the cold aura that it emitted.

_"Are you my master?" _The girl asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

_"Really... how unfortunate." _The girl said again. Kaiba finally realized what was so discerning about the voice. The little girl was talking like an automated computer voice, not unlike the voice on a GPS. Was he talking to a computer? 

"Who are you? No, what are you? Are you the one disabling the security cameras?" Kaiba hadn't been able to see into the room the girl was in from his laptop. If he could, that would've made the situation a bit easier.

_"You must be mistaken. Surely you are my master." _The girl disregarded his questions completely, still hung up on that 'master' thing.

'This girl must be toying with me...' Kaiba thought. 'Fine, I'll play with her... for now.'

"Right... if I say 'Yes', will you answer my questions?"

_"I must always respond to my master." _

"Very well... Sure, I'll be your 'master' or whatever..."

_"Now commencing signal tracing... loading..." _The little girl's robotic voice suddenly truly began to sound like a computer. It didn't take long to figure out what she was doing.

'Signal tracing?' Kaiba thought and he quickly turned off the communicator. Whatever reason she had to trace the signal, it couldn't be good.

Kaiba once again returned to his computer monitor. Upon looking at it, he saw that all the security cameras were suddenly working again. Kaiba immediately checked the one in the simulation pod room. All the security guards were unconscious, but no one looked like they were hurt too badly. Duel Monster cards were scattered all over the ground, for what reason Kaiba couldn't guess. Among the cards was a communicator, no doubt the one Kaiba was talking over earlier.

But no girl. She was gone. Vanished into thin air. Kaiba checked all the other cameras, but it was no use. She had completely disappeared.

Kaiba sighed heavily. He could only hope that this all turned out to be nothing.


End file.
